


Crucio!

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus Curse, Orgasm, i wrote this at like midnight so sorry but it's kinda terrible and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Voldemort takes immense pleasure out of cursing his pathetic follower, Wormtail.





	Crucio!

" **CRUCIO**!" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, his wand held high at the pathetic lard of a follower. The pleasure that followed through his veins from Dark Magic, he could never get used to it and never wanted to. 

The milk-white cock that matched all of his skin filled up faster than Voldemort was used to. He guessed that a little more than a decade of missed time to perform such a curse that he should have suspected it. 

"You pathetic imbecile!" Voldemort snarled, relaxing back into his throne as he glared hatefully at Wormtail. 

"M-My L-L-Lo-Lord I-"

" **CRUCIO**!" He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips - or at least where his lips should have been - his free hand shooting down press his palm painfully into his erection, willing his orgasm away for a little longer. He pushed more of his magic into the curse when the foul stench of urine permeated the air, stinging his flat nose. He loathed Wormtail and if he could he would just let his beautiful snake digest him but at the current moment, he needed the weak, pathetic, follower of his. 

He threw his head back, relishing in the screams of agony as he palmed himself roughly, gasping when he felt himself release against his hand and into the black robes. He worked himself through the orgasm, his body singing with pleasure as the Dark Magic ebbed away. 

The curse died and all that was left was the drooling, crying, piss soaked man in front of him. He sniffed the air and absolutely gagged at the fetid stench of shit. He stood and carefully strode around the twitching wizard. "Clean this up, Wormtail or I will be more than displeased." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you don't mind, comment your country down in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
